


I Must Confess, I'm Such a Mess  *Partial Fill*

by kye_16



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Lone Gunmen (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kye_16/pseuds/kye_16
Summary: The dream that kicks this fuckfest off. We'll see about the rest of it, but dang, have a few hundred words of hot Byers dream sex.





	I Must Confess, I'm Such a Mess  *Partial Fill*

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ambiguously_anomalous](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ambiguously_anomalous) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Reid, Langly, and Byers end up in a 3-way relationship, and Byers gets a chastity cage and a max of two orgasms a week with supplemental prostate milking. (He'd prefer being left wanting for a week or more at a time, but Reid dug up a study on orgasms and prostate health.) Reid draws up a schedule--Byers hangs it in his bathroom, because just seeing it is a pretty good way to get himself going with no way of getting off. One night, though, Byers has a wet dream in his cage, because it's really a pretty mild cage and only prevents him from actually touching himself. Byers wakes up afterwards and absolutely freaks out, because he came without permission (even if he didn't mean to) and that means he's _been bad_. Reid and Langly have to comfort him (and help get him cleaned up) and show him he's still a good boy. With their dicks. Byers doesn't get to cum again that night, but Reid and Langly sure do.
> 
> Bonus points for necktie bondage on Byers while he blows them, and Byers just being super into it like he can't ever get enough cock in his mouth. Making Byers lick off his own chastity device after he cums in it would probably be something Byers is into, but Langly and Reid are probably going to find that too gross.

_He could have moved, in theory. Ropes may have held his wrists, pulling his arms taut in opposition, but there was nothing around his neck to keep him still. There was no rope around his legs, where he knelt next to the bed, and no weight on his shoulders, where they were pinned to the mattress. But theory was for science, and in this moment Byers was nothing but nerves, flesh, and sinew, screaming for release._

_“Look at you. You should be ashamed of yourself.” No idea whose voice that was, deep and condescending. It wasn't Spenc-- it wasn't Dr. Reid's, but the hand on his back was, soothing down over his sacrum and up again, a spare few inches from where he was swelling inside him._

_“Shh, John. Shhhh. I'm not ashamed of you. You're doing so well.” He rolled one slow thrust in after another, and it felt for all the world as if he was expanding, stretching his rim tight, and Byers cried out as he pushed in again, impossibly wide._

_“Don't you trust him, Byers?” Langly's tone was chiding. And Langly_ was _there, wasn't he? Byers opened his eyes – he'd screwed them shut again, shame on him, he knew better -- “You trust Doctor Reid, don't you?” One hand slid around the base of his cock, circling him tight, too tight, but he was so_ hard _, it wasn't enough! Langly's other hand was there, though, tugging on his balls, grasp just this side of too firm, and he all but screamed into the mattress, ragged, broken noises pouring out of him._

_“Of course he does, Langly.” God, he was going to split open, he was going to choke at this rate. He was too full, and yet somehow, Reid wasn't stopping. “He knows I'll look after him, don't you, good boy?”_

_“Please!” He was begging, he knew, but he couldn't help it anymore. His hips were writhing and straining, convulsing in counterpoint to his chest, sobbing openly against the bedding. “Please, please, I can't do it, I can't, I_ want _, I'm sorry, I...”_

_“I know, Byers, I know. It's okay.” Langly was all around him, voice in his ear, warm against his skin; enveloping him, soothing. “I know what you need. What you need is what I want, right?” Byers nodded, his vision blotted out, Langly's voice surrounding him and Reid's hands guiding him. He was on fire, skin blistering, heart pounding. “And you'll do anything I say, won't you, Byers?” Another nod. Pride, and shame, so much shame to want this so badly. Langly's hands kneaded his balls, twisted around his cock, and Byers bucked, wailing._

_“Anything! Anything, please.” He felt the grin curl over Langly's lips, eyes still failing him.  
_

_“Then be a good boy, Byers, and come for me.”  
_

 


End file.
